BleachWiki Diskussion:Neueste Kapitel
Hier können die neusten aktuellen Spoiler von euch diskutiert werden oder ihr könnt hier auch sagen, was ihr gut findet und was nicht. 22:00, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 382 Erste, wenn auch nicht viele, Spoiler zu Kapitel 382 sind da. MfG, 13:10, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ergänzung, oder eher mein Senf zu diesem Chapter: Im Allgemeinen geht es mir zu langsam voran, ich bin aber schon gespannt, was Kubo übernächste Woche für uns in petto hat und wie Ichigos Power-Up durch Unohana genau aussehen wird. Bis auf ein paar Moves von Kenpachi und Byakuya (z. B. Hakuteiken) scheint mir dies bis jetzt wie ein langweiliges Chapter. Hoffe, es kommen bald mehr Informationen und dieser eindruck legt sich. Wenn aber, wie iPikachu auf BleachAsylum übersetzt hat, wirklich Yammys Kopf von den beiden abgeschlagen und der Fettklops damit getötet wird, ist mir das dieses Chapter allemal schon wert. Yammy nervt einfach nur und passt nicht als stärkster Espada. Es würde mich zwar freuen, wenn meine Vermutung (und Hoffnung) richtig war und seine 0 nur ein Bluff war, aber ich befürchte da so etwas. Na ja, wir werden's nicht wissen, bevor Kubo es bestätigt. MfG, 13:18, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Müsste Byakuya nicht eigentlich nach diesen angriff total erschöpft sein? Ich meine das ist immerhin seine stärkste attacke. Entweder er hat gelernt damit um zu gehen (wie Ichigo mit sein bankai das seine knochen nicht mehr brechen xD) oder das wahr gar nicht seine stärkste attacke und er verhimlicht uns was. Und zu Unohana und den herr protagonist: ist der nicht die ganze zeit seit den kampf mit Grimmjow im bankai?? Da müsste der ja nicht nur die hälfte seines reiatsus verbraucht haben sondern mehr(Und wieviel mal der schon draufgegangen ist xD). Und ich gebe dir vollkomen recht mit Yammy, ich meine nur weil der so ein unglaublich starkes hierro hat ist er noch lange nicht immun gegen die zeit oder gegen dieser riesen haufen von wölfen, wahrscheinlich wierd die 0 nur von seinen fett bedeckt und hat einfach nichts damit zu tun. Oh, und danke für die spoiler--Takaoni 13:54, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ob Byakuya danach erschöpft ist, steht ja nicht in den Spoilern. Und ich glaube eher, dass Unohana meinte (wird vielleicht in meiner Übersetzung nicht GANZ klar), dass Ichigos Reiatsu, das er permanent freilässt (seit seiner Begegnung mit Rukia) nur der Hälfte von dem entspricht, was eigentlich noch in ihm schlummert. So ähnlich wie bei DBZ, wo der Oberälteste auf Namek die versteckten Kräfte von Krillin und Gohan geweckt hat. Das würde natürlich noch größere Power bei Isshin andeuten und Kubo hat ja zumindest in einem Interview gesagt, dass es nach diesem Arc erst noch einen Mini-Arc und dann noch einen etwas größeren Arc geben wird, in dem Isshin dann eine größere Rolle spielen wird. Ich freu mich schon drauf! Was deinen Vergleich mit Ichigos Bankai angeht: Ich finde diesen nicht berechtigt, da ich glaube, dass Ichigo nicht im Geringsten gelernt hat, mit seinem Bankai richtig umzugehen. Wäre dies der Fall und seine Knochen würden durch die volle Power seines Bankais nicht mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, wäre sein Bankai das NUTZLOSESTE von allen. Noch nutzloser als Renjis und der hat keinen einzigen seiner Kämpfe damit gewonnen. Denn bisher brauchte Ichigo für alle (größeren) Gegner seit Byakuya immer seine Hollowmaske, um etwas ausrichten zu können und die Geschwindigkeit, die er mit seinem Bankai "heutzutage" erreicht, ist eher die eines normalen Shunpos und nicht die, die wir im Kampf gegen Byakuya sehen durften. Sollte Ichigo wirklich mit voller Kraft seines Bankais kämpfen, wäre dieses nämlich wirklich nur das, als was Byakuya dieses beim ersten Anblick ansah: "Ein ganz normales Zanpakuto." Ich glaube daher nicht, dass Ichigo schon mit der vollen Kraft seines Bankais kämpft, was auch immer der Grund dafür sein mag, denn warum sollte er sich dabei zurückhalten, wenn er ohne den Einsatz dieser Kraft so verletzt wird, wie in den Kämpfen gegen Ulquiorra. But: It's Kubo. Noone knows, what he'll do, to explain his "shit". Das war's erstmal von mir. MfG, 17:10, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::::Noch etwas zu deiner Sache mit Byakuya und etwas verheimlichen: "Shukei" heißt "Final Form", also wrd danach wohl kaum noch etwas (stärkeres) kommen. MfG, 16:19, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 381 Auch wenn anscheinend keiner mehr diskutieren will, eröffne ich hiermit die Diskussion zu den Spoilern für Kapitel 381. MfG, 13:27, 4. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Kommentar weil ich mich schuldig fühle :). Also, erstmal Danke an Luke. Zum Kapitel: Ich freu mich über die sich aufbauende Action, alle scheinen was von Ichigo zu erwarten, Unohana deutet sogar an, das Ichigo der einzige sei, der Aizen besiegen kann, von daher blicke ich freudig erwartend auf die Zukunft, dieses Kapitel finde ich jedoch im einzelnen langweilig, das ist ja praktisch nur Zeitschinderei. Hoffentlich kommen bald genauere Spoiler~! 16:19, 4. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Da stellt jemand schon extra die neusten spoiler aus japan rein und niemand diskutiert. Naja dann sage ich mal meine meinung zu diesen chapter: Ich finde es irgendwie interessant das Mayuri sich so drüber aufregt das man ihn mit Urahara vergleicht, da es immerhin er war der ihn aus den knast geholt hat und es ihn verdankt das ehr jetz taichō ist. Und ich hoffe das Unohana endlich mal etwas mehr von Minazuki zeigt (und von ihren kampf künsten) und die restlichen shinigami auch etwas mehr von ihnen zeigen da in diesen kampf schon zwei bankais gezeugt wurden. Ausserdem frage ich mich welche speziellen kräfte Tekken Tachikaze wohl so hat.Takaoni 16:33, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Das wir noch mehr zu sehen bekommen werden, seien es neue Formen oder Techniken oder was auch immer, hoffen wir wohl alle. Allerdings war (in Bezug auf deine Aussage zu Mayuri) von Anfang an klar, dass Mayuri Urahara und dessen Verhalten nicht besonders mochte. Außerdem mag er es nicht, dass jemand (in der Tat) besser ist als er. Vielleicht ist Mayuri ja auch (noch zusätzlich) eifersüchtig auf Urahara, weil dieser im Gegensatz zu Mayuri für seine Forschungen etc. nicht eingesperrt wurde, als "gefährliches Individuum". Egal, ich finde die Situation jedenfalls wichtig. Neue Spoiler gibt es noch keine, mal gucken, ob morgen welche da sind. Übrigens pausiert Bleach nächste Woche. Wahrscheinlich hat Kubo dann wieder etwas Besonderes für uns in petto. Überhaupt könnte so langsam mal wieder ein RIESIGER Plot-Twist, á la "Aizen = main bad guy" kommen. Ich frage mich, wie der wohl aussehen könnte. MfG, 22:12, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::Was mich so wundert ist das Aizen so ruigh bleibt obwohl seine armee ja vollkomen ausgelöscht ist. Ich habe da so eine vermutung das das "nur" probe espadas wahren und er die richtige armee voller vasto lordes noch irgendwo vor uns verteckt. Ich meine, ja gut sein shikai ist schon stark, und Gin und Tōsen auch, aber die werden ja wohl kaum gegen so viele shinigami und rachsüchtige vizards (xD) ankommen können. Es sei den sie haben noch irgend ein ass im ärmel wie ich das schon eben erwähnt habe. Vielleicht haben sie sich ja selber zu vizards gemacht, oder sie haben noch irgenwie verbündete in der Soul Society von denen wir eben noch halt nichts wissen. Oder Kubo will uns mit was ganz anderes überaschen und nimmt sich die nächste woche frei damit er besser zeichnen kann (xD) oder damit er sich auch einfach mal eine pause gönnt mit seine familie (so wie du am bodensee) muss ja auch mal sein der hat bestimmt schon ein handkrampf xD. Was mich so an diesen manga begeistert ist die riesige diskussions möglichkeit und die verschiedenen theorien die man aufbauen kan. Und dan kommt es ganz anders. Oh, und danke für die aufklärung von Mayuri, habe ja vergessen das jeder verrükter wissenschaftler immer der beste sein will xD. Jedenfalls bedanke ich mich das du immer die neusten spoiler aus Japan hier rein postest, immerhin kann das ja nicht jeder ;)--Takaoni 11:09, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::hmmm irgendwie ist hier nicht die winterzeit eingestellt auf den zeitstempel steht 11:09 und es ist 12:09, villeicht kanste das ja ändern--Takaoni 11:12, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 380 Nach zwei Wochen Ferien am Bodensee (muss auch mal sein) bin ich nun wieder zurück und bringe gleich einige Spoiler mit. Obwohl noch nicht SO viel bekannt ist, mag ich das Chapter irgendwie, teilweise auch, weil ich gegen Ende des Kampfes vorrausgesagt hatte, dass Unohana bald nach FKT gehen wird (für Fazzelo nachzulesen im Prolog unseres Bleach-RPs). Ich werde jetzt einfach mal ein paar Theorien in den Raum werfen, die ich auf BleachAsylum aufgeschnappt habe: *In Bezug auf Mayuris neue Maschine: Es wird vermutet, dass er diese in oder mit Hilfe von Szayels Labor(-inhalten) erstellen konnte. *Ichigo und Unohana werden in FKT jeweils Eins-gegen-Eins gegen Aizen und Gin kämpfen. Diese Theorie halte ich persönlich für sehr unwahrscheinlich, angesichts Ichigos momentanen Zustands und den vielen Verwundeten in Karakura, die Unohana zu heilen hat, auch wenn ich denke, dass sie später mitkämpfen wird *Kenpachi und Byakuya werden von Yammy fertig gemacht, bis sie (auch Byakuya, denn ich glaube nicht, dass er noch eine versteckte Form von Senbonzakura hat, die stärker ist, als die bisherigen) keine weiteren Tricks mehr haben, um gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Dann philosophiert Kenpachi (auf seine Art XD) in seinen Gedanken ein wenig über sein Leben, beschließt, dass er gegen solch einen starken Gegner lieber kämpfen als sterben will und lernt dann den Namen seines Zanpakutos. Ich persönlich hoffe, dass sich diese Theorie bewahrheitet, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, für wie wahrscheinlich ich sie halten soll. Ein Grund dafür, dass ich dies möchte, ist einmal, dass Kenpachi Yammy endlich besiegen soll, zweitens, dass es einfach bloß badass wäre, wenn Kenpachi Shikai hätte (Dazu gibt es nämlich folgende Theorie: Kenpachis Bankai kann man sich nicht vorstellen, da schon das Abnehmen der Augenklappe seine Kraft quadriert, das Shikai macht es zu einer kubischen Funktion und alles jenseits davon, kann sich der Mensch nicht vorstellen.) und der letzte Grund ist einfach nur meine Vorfreude auf das (so stark (wie es dann wäre)) noch nie da gewesene, manische Gelächter, dass er dann ablassen würde. Dieses hat mich schon im dritten Film und in der neuesten Animefolge erfreut und wenn diese Folge dann in den Anime käme, wäre das Gelächter noch besser. Aber ich bin abgeschweift. So viel zu meinem Gelaber, viel Spaß beim Diskutieren, MfG, 21:34, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Irgendwie diskutiert keiner mehr. MfG, 15:15, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 378 Ichigo scheint stärker geworden zu sein und wenn er jetzt die volle Hollow-Form immer nutzen kann und sie auch noch kontrollieren kann wäre er weit stärker als ein Capitain vieleicht auch besser als der Kommander aber über den weis man halt noch nichts. MfG 22:33, 14 Okt. 2009 Bearbeitung Ich würde gerne den Text etwas ausbauen und Bilder dazu hochladen jedoch ist die Seite zur Bearbeitung gesperrt. Hat dies einen bestimmten Grund und wäre es möglich diese Sperre aufzuheben? --Prestidejá 15:23, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Die Sperre ist da, damit keine Scheiße gepostet wird, außerdem postet meistens nur eine Person (meistens Fazzelo oder ich) die Spoiler und die Spoilerposter müssen sich auf jeden Fall auch absprechen, um Bearbeitungskonflikte zu vermeiden. Außerdem ist Chapter 375 ja jetzt bereits erschienen und wir posten nur Spoiler vor dem Erscheinen des Chapters, denn dann kann es ja eh jeder lesen. Hoffe, die Erklärung war einleuchtend. MfG, 21:33, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Alles einleuchtend bis auf das Ende. Nicht jeder weiß, wo man das Chapter lesen kann, weshalb das Posten vor dem Erscheinen nur dann Sinn macht, wenn man einen kurzen Überblick haben möchte. Eine genauere Beschreibung sollte bei Erscheinung folgen, da dies immerhin ein Wiki für Bleach ist und hier die aktuellen Ereignisse von Bleach abrufbar sein sollten und möglichst detailiert sein sollten. --Prestidejá 21:44, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Die genaueren Informationen aus dem Chapter werden dann in die Artikel des Wikis eingearbeitet, zum Beispiel Starrks Tod in die Artikel Coyote Starrk und Todesliste und eine genauere Beschreibung zum Chapter kann in einen eigenen Artikel kommen. Insofern kannst du auch nach dem Vorbild vorheriger Chapterartikel, die unter anderem von mir erstellt wurden (Beispiel: Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars), einen Beschreibung zu dem Chapter verfassen. Außerdem gibt es manchmal schon vorab (nahezu) alle Infos zum Chapter und manchmal sogar alle Raw-Bilder. Diese Seite, Neueste Kapitel, dient nur der Informationsbeschaffung, bevor das Chapter auf Englisch erschienen ist und wird sowieso wieder überarbeitet (nur das nächste Chapter betreffend). In dieser Hinsicht wäre eine genaue Beschreibung auf dieser Seite anstatt in einem eigenen Artikel vergebene Liebesmüh'. Hoffe, ich konnte auch deinen letzten Einwand klären. MfG, 14:52, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wie man auf Englisch sagen würde: I second that, Luke ;). Komplett unnötig Spoiler zu überarbeiten, wenn sie schon in Scanlations raus sind, jeder der weiß was Spoiler sind weiß auch was Scnlations sind und wenn er nicht weiß wo er die (auf Deutsch) findet, dann ist Google sein Freund xD 19:53, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC)